Potence
Potence is the Discipline that endows vampires with physical vigor and preternatural strength. Vampires with the Potence Discipline possess physical prowess beyond mortal bounds. Overview Vampires that master the Potence Discipline possess physical strength beyond mortal bounds. This Discipline is responsible for the legends of vampires possessing the strength of 10 men. Potence allows vampires to leap great distances, lift massive weights, and strike opponents with terrifying force. Even the lowest ranks of this power gift the Kindred with physical might beyond mortal bounds. More powerful immortals have been known to leap so far they seem to be flying, throw or toss cars aside like tin cans, and punch through concrete as if it were cardboard. In the Dark Ages, vampire nobles have been known to break open fortress gates with their bare hands and cut war horses in two with one stroke of a greatsword. Members of Clans Brujah, Lasombra, Giovanni, and Nosferatu are naturally gifted with this Discipline, although almost every clan finds some use for it, and members of other Clans often make a point to find someone who can teach them the awesome power of Potence. Each dot grants an automatic success on any rolls involving Strength, and does not require activation. It is also a fairly common discipline among ghouls. Potence's aspect in the curse of vampirism is that a vampire slowly unlearns to be gentle. Those who rely too much on Potence begin to show complete disregard for what they perceive as the weakness of others, putting all their strength in any physical action, regardless how mundane it is. Official Abilities Prior to V5, there were no individual powers for Potence until level 6. At that point, characters would choose to gain additional automatic successes to Strength or choose a unique power. Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers (V5) * ** Lethal Body: The Kindred can cause serious physical damage to a mortal, capable of tearing skin and breaking bone. ** Soaring Leap: The Kindred can leap higher and further. * ** Prowess: The Kindred gains an overall increase in strength. * ** Brutal Feed: The Kindred is given such strength in feeding as to be able to completely exsanguinate a mortal human within a matter of seconds. ** Spark of Rage: A combination of both Potence and Presence, the Kindred can incite anger or even frenzy in any onlookers. ** Uncanny Grip: The Kindred is able to grip onto nearly any surface, and climb and hang unsupported from walls and ceilings. * ** Draught of Might: The Kindred's blood can serve as a strength potion to anyone who drinks of it; friend or foe alike. * ** Earthshock: The Kindred can slam their fist or foot into the ground to cause a forceful shockwave to knock their adversaries prone. ** Fist of Caine: The Kindred's bare hands are capable of causing devastating or lethal injuries to both mortals and other Kindred alike. Advanced Powers * ** Imprint: The Kindred squeezes so hard they leave imprints in solid steel. ** Master of the Forge: The Kindred creates exceptional metalwork tools and weapons. ** Relentless Pursuit: The Kindred makes extraordinary leaps through the air. ** The Fist of Caine: The Kindred makes brawling attacks from a few yards away. ** The Gentle Rebuke: The Kindred telekinetically knocks someone away without harming them. ** Crush: The Kindred with a successful attack against an object automatically destroys it. * ** Earthshock: The Kindred sends shockwaves through the Earth. ** Fist of the Titans: The Kindred attacks or throws someone away telekinetically. ** Immovable Object: Spend a Willpower point while standing on a solid surface to become absolutely immovable. ** The Forger's Hammer: The Kindred creates weapons that do extra damage. ** Brutality: The Kindred is able to deal lethal damage with their unarmed strikes. * ** Aftershock: Delay damage from attacks for up to 24 hours. ** Flick: The Kindred makes a simple motion that sends a target flying away. ** Lend the Supernatural Vigor: The Kindred grants their incredible strength to another. ** Touch of Pain: The Kindred puts the full force of their strength against one person or object. * ** Might of the Heroes: The Kindred performs physical feats of mythic proportion. * ** Plot Device Mind's Eye Theatre Standard Powers * ** Prowess: The Kindred's unarmed or clubbing attacks deal lethal damage instead of bashing if they so choose. * ** Might: The Kindred can make a free retest on any challenge involving strength. * ** Vigor: The Kindred may use the bomb (beats rock and paper, loses to scissors) on any challenge involving strength. * ** Intensity: The Kindred may bid the Potence and not risk losing any physical traits in challenges of strength. * ** Puissance: The Kindred wins on ties involving all strength based tests and deal an additional level of damage in which their strength is a factor. Gallery Potence_-_Cb-Las_2ed.png|Potence, as depicted in CB-L. References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary